Hei, Spitz-kun
by isashikijun-senpai
Summary: "Aku memang mau menyatakan cinta padamu, tidak peduli Seido menang atau kalah.", kata-kata yang diucapkan sambil tersenyum tulus itu membuat Isashiki terenyuh, hingga hanya bisa terdiam. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang tulus memperhatikannya—menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia memang menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, apakah dia bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu?


**Hei, Spitz-kun**

 **Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji-sensei**

 **Pair:**

 **Isashiki Jun X OC (Karasuma Yuuko)**

or (Isashiki Jun X Reader)

 **rating: T** (K juga boleh kok)

 **genre:** romance, school, humor

Para karakter Daiya no A milik Terajima Yuuji-sensei.

Hanya sepenggal (atau beberapa penggal, mungkin) cerita dari seorang fans kakanda Spitz-senpai.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah prolog fanfic-nya **Miyuki14** -san (karena kami memang membuat kerangkanya bersama-sama... mwehehehe)

Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita maupun OC, saya, author fanfic abal ini, **isashikijun-senpai** mohon maaf sebelumnya,

karena itu semua di luar kesengajaan author.

 **Warning: banyak typo, cerita pasaran, chara OOC, tidak bermaksud bashing, dll.**

 **Jadi, sebelum anda alergi, silakan klik "BACK", ya :)**

Selamat membaca~

Summary: "Aku memang mau menyatakan cinta padamu, tidak peduli Seido menang atau kalah.", kata-kata yang diucapkan sambil tersenyum tulus itu membuat Isashiki terenyuh, hingga hanya bisa terdiam. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang tulus memperhatikannya—menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia memang menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, apakah dia bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu?

 **Ch 1: I** am blushing! – Insiden bola melesat

 _Aku tidak begitu ingat…_

 _Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memandanginya…_

 _Menyempatkan diri mengalihkan pandanganku setiap kali kudengar suaranya…_

 _Menajamkan pandanganku ketika dari jauh kulihat dirinya…_

 _Dia berisik. Sangat._

 _Tapi aku tidak membenci keramaian yang diciptakannya…_

 _Oh, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya_

 _Saat itu,_

 _Yang kutahu hanya, aku tertarik padanya…_

 _Jadi, wajarkan jika aku betah memandanginya lama-lama di sekolah?_

 _Atau… jika tidak mau disebut sebagai 'pengagum rahasia'—karena terlalu mainstream—mungkin statusku sudah naik menjadi 'stalker pemula'! Ups-_

 _Seperti hari ini…_

"….tu, kau tahu? Dia keren sekali! Kyaaa! Sepertinya aku jatuh cintaaaaa…. Hei! Kau dengar, tidak?"

"…", aku masih fokus pada sosok sibuk bersurai _dark-gold_ ketika mengomeli rekannya, yang sepertinya masih kelas satu. Aku jadi iri pada orang yang sedang dia omeli…

"—ko! Yukooooo! _Baka_ -Yukoooo!", teriaknya sembari mengguncang-guncang pundakku.

"Apa maksudmu _'baka-Yuuko'_?!", balasku. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kubilang, _kouhai_ keren yang dibicarakan teman-teman ada di situ…", katanya sambil menunjuk seorang pria tampan—uhuk—berkacamata yang entah kenapa seragamnya berbeda daripada yang lain.

"Oh…yang mana? Yang sedang berjongkok itu? Keren dari mana, ah?"

"Dasar! Kau pasti rabun!"

' _Aku kan memang rabun. Si megane itu juga pasti rabun!',_ batinku.

"Kyaaa! Dia memang keren! Lihat? Dia adalah _catcher_ terkuat yang ada di tim _baseball_ Seido!", kelihatan sekali kalau sahabatku sedang _fangirling_ , dan aku tidak begitu paham dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Kau suka daun muda, ya?"

" _Baka_! Dia itu kelas dua! Hanya berjarak setahun, bagiku bukan masalah.", jelasnya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku salah satu fans beratnya! Kyaaa!"

"Eh… sipa namanya tadi? Mi…Mikuto? Mikorin? Miyuto Kayuza? Yakuza? Aisshh!"

"Mi-yu-ki! Ka-zu-ya!", ejanya. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku tidak ingat-ingat dengan namanya.

"Iya, Miyu- _chan_ …"

"Apa?! Jangan seenaknya memanggil seperti itu! Memangnya kau akrab dengan dia?"

"Kenal saja tidak."

"Serius?! Teman-teman sekalas kita banyak—hampir semua—yang menajdi fans Miyuki Kazuya! Dia bahkan sudah masuk majalah bulanan _baseball_!"

"Maaf aku tidak paham _baseball_."

"Eh… padahal sekolah kita cukup terkenal. Lihat…mereka sangat giat berlatih, bahkan siang-siang begini."

"Hm…", _'seperti kau tidak rajin menjenguk mereka berlatih saja.'_ , batinku.

"Dua huruf matimu itu tidak membantu!", celotehnya sembari mengalihkan wajahnya menghadapku. "Dia tampan sekali… aku ingin dekat dengan dia…kyaaaa…"

Dan aku tidak paham dengan apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya, hanya menanggapi seadanya. Mouri—orang yang ada di sebelahku—adalah teman sekelasku sejak kelas 2. Meskipun sekarang kami tidak sekelas lagi ditahun terakhir, kami masih biasa _hangout_ bersama walau hanya sekedar menonton latihan _baseball_ saat siang. Setiap hari dia selalu berceloteh tentang orang yang sama. Miyuki Kazuya. _Kouhai_ tampan berkepala _auburn_ berkacamata itu. Oh! jangan tanya, aku langsung kesal saat melihatnya—senyum usil nan menyebalkan itu! Aku sudah terlalu sering melihatnya.

Sebenarnya aku dan Hentaizuya—panggilan _sayang_ ku pada Miyuki Kazuya—adalah kerabat dekat. Ibunya adalah adik ayahku. Hanya saja beliau menikah dengan tuan Miyuki, jadi nama keluarga beliau pun juga berganti menjadi Miyuki. Ya, kami adalah saudara sepupu, meski aku benci mengakuinya. Jengkel.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pertengkaran setiap hari yang harus terjadi… Kediaman kami bagaikan medan perang. Kami tidak pernah akur! Saling mengejek adalah makanan kami, saling mengerjai adalah kerjaan rutin kami. Sempurna sekali! Bahkan orang tua kami sudah jengah, enggan mengurusi atau sekedar melerai. Sudah biasa, kata ayahku dan paman Miyuki. Hentaizuya tidak menghormatiku sama sekali meskipun aku lebih tua darinya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan lagi, kediaman kami itu berseberangan! Bahkan para tetangga juga ikut jengah dengan ulah kami yang seperti anjing-kucing ini. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur si _hentai megane_ itu bukan saudara kandungku. Yang membuatku heran adalah, kenapa mahkluk Tuhan paling _hentai_ ini banyak yang suka? Kalau karena dia tampan, aku percaya.

Seperti orang yang ada di sampingku ini, adalah salah satu korban ganasnya ketampanan Kazuya. Lihat saja, dari tadi dia belum berhenti berceloteh, aku lelah mendengarnya.

"Hei! Menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku menulis surat untuk Miyuki- _kun_?"

"Boleh, kau kan pandai merangkai kata.", balasku malas.

"Serius Yu- _chan_! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Apa aku juga kelihatan sedang bercanda?"

"Eng… mukamu itu memang tidak jelas, susah dipahami.", kilahnya. "Tapi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang sebaiknya kutulis?"

"Terserahmu saja.", dan jangan libatkan aku lagi, tambahku dalam hati. "Kau bisa menulis puisi atau lirik lagu sesukamu, taruh di lokernya, beres."

"Benar juga, tapi aku kepikiran untuk memberikannya secara langsung! Temani aku, ya? Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah… ya?"

"Kau sendiri saja, aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk.", lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau Kazuya berulah karena melihatku membawa tambahan fansnya. Dia pasti menyombongkan diri habis-habisan.

Kami masih ada di pinggir lapangan B, terhalang pagar jaring-jaring menjulang tinggi, tetap mengamati para pemain _baseball_ yang sedang berlatih hingga tiba-tiba…

KLANK.

"YUU-CHAN! AWAS!"

Aku tidak sempat mencerna keadaan ketika ada sesuatu yang sangat cepat melesat melewatiku, tepat di atas bahuku! Astaga! Menakutkan sekali!

"Yuu- _chan_! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?", tanya Mouri yang sibuk memeriksa seluruh tubuhku, meastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"A-aku…", aku masih sangat terkejut hingga tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Sebuah bola dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah _outfield_. Sepertinya bola itu dipukul dengan tenaga monster hingga bisa melesat jauh dengan kecepatan dan tekanan yang mengagumkan—bisa dilihat akibatnya, ada celah pagar jaring yang rusak, mungkin—membuat bola itu mampu menembusnya. Seorang gadis nyaris menjadi korban bulatan putih yang meluncur bak peluru tersebut.

" _Sasuga,_ Tetsu- _san_.", lalu terdengar kikikan satu-satunya _catcher_ berkacamata di lapangan.

"Oi-oi! Sepertinya bola itu sampai tembus pagar!", ucap salah seorang _pitcher_ yang sedang 'bertugas'.

"Hyahhaha! Pukulan lurus tajam itu memang hebat! Pantas saja Jun- _san_ tidak bisa menangkapnya"

"OI TETSUU! KENAPA PUKULANMU MENGERIKAN KORRAAA!"

" _Nee nee_ , Isashiki, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja jadi _outfielder_ , menangkap bola gampang seperti itu saja susah…", ejek sang _second_ dengan senyum iblis-manis yang khas.

"Khhh!", Isashiki hanya bisa merona malu mendengar kritik tajam teman seangkatannya.

"Ryou- _san_ … sadis seperti biasa… Hyaha!", gelak seorang _shortstop_ yang sudah tidak kaget dengan kesadisan si _senpai_ , Kuramochi Youichi.

"Hm? Sepertinya ada yang terkena bola?", kata Ryousuke sembari menyipitkan mata yang sudah sangat sipit itu.

"Jun, sebaiknya kau lihat dulu, mungkin mereka ada yang terluka.", perintah si pelaku—pemukul bola dengan hawa monster.

"Ah! Benar, Jun- _san_ sebaiknya kita ke sana saja."

"BUGA!"

"HUH?", ucap Isashiki yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati ada dua orang gadis dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras. Satu sibuk ribut mengomel tidak jelas, sementara satunya lagi terlihat membeku, mungkin syok. "Sebaiknya memang kulihat dulu."

Isashiki berlari menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut, diikuti teman berambut _pink_ dan seorang lagi yang berambut hijau lumut.

"O-oi! Apa kau terluka?"

Dua gadis yang dihampirinya hanya menatap bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Isashiki lagi.

"Hei! Yuu-chan! Kau sedang ditanyai!", bisik Mouri pada sahabatnya yang masih saja terpaku.

"Hn… sepertinya ada yang sedang pergi ke dunia lain… oooi~", sindir Kominato sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan Yuuko.

Karasuma Yuuko masih saja terdiam, hingga Mouri mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Aduh!"

"Haaah…kupikir kau jadi bisu mendadak! Membuatku khawatir saja!", omel Mouri.

"Ada apa ini?", Karasuma heran kenapa ada tiga orang asing yang datang menghampiri mereka. Eh, ralat, sebetulnya yang berjenggot itu sudah tidak asing bagi Karasuma.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara jitakan. Kali ini berasal dari tangan Mouri.

" _Baka_! Sudah jelas karena mereka merasa bersalah!"

Slap.

Kominato Ryousuke tanpa ragu menjitak jambul _dark-gold_ yang tengah kebingunan. " _Hora hora_ … kau sudah menyakiti seorang gadis, kau sudah gagal menjadi _outfielder_."

Karasuma mengikuti arah tangan Kominato yang menjitak seseorang, tepat di sebelah kirinya berdiri seseorang yang selama ini menjadi emphasis dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Ya. Orang berisik yang hobi mengomel. Orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan tanpa malu-malu gadis itu memandangi Isashiki, benar-benar tanpa malu-malu.

"A-nu…aku minta maaf—", ucap Isashiki salah tingkah melihat baru pertama kali ini dia berinteraksi dengan gadis sedekat ini selain dengan ibunya.

"…", gadis itu tetap diam memandangi Isashiki, dan hal itu membuat Isashiki semakin salah tingkah level dua.

"A-apa tadi bolanya mengenaimu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf—hei! Kenapa kau diam saja?", dengan muka yang sangat merona, Isashiki mengomel-ngomel lagi tanpa sadar.

"A-ah…maafkan aku—", tersadar dari lamunannya, Karasuma hanya mampu tertunduk. _'Kenapa aku jadi memandanginya terus?'_ , batin gadis itu—malu.

"Tidak, tidak… aku yang harusnya minta maaf, sungguh! Maafkan aku!", kata Isashiki sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"U-mm… tidak masalah…", Karasuma juga ikut salah tingkah. Ini seperti mimpi! Bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang selama ini hanya bisa dipandanginya dari jauh.

Mouri yang hanya diam kembali membuka suara, "Yuu-chan, sebaiknya kita kembali…", yang dibalas anggukan dari Karasuma.

"Jaa…kami pergi dulu—", Mouri baru akan pamit jika saja tidak ada yang mengusulkan…

" _Nee_ Isashiki- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau antarkan gadis ini ke ruang kesehatan, sebagai permintaan maafmu.", usul Kominato dengan senyum mencurigakan yang sayangnya hanya disadari oleh Kuramochi.

"Huh?! Kenapa aku harus—", perkataan Isashiki terpotong oleh teriakan cempreng seseorang.

" _Spitz_ - _senpaaaaaaii_! Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kapten sudah memanggil kalian dari tadi!", seorang yang terlihat lebih muda datang menuju kerumunan kecil itu. Dia adalah _pitcher_ yang sedang 'bertugas' tadi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _spitz_ , HAAAAAH?!", teriak Isashiki pada _pitcher_ yang diketahui bernama Sawamura Eijun.

Teriakan Isashiki membuat Karasuma sadar bahwa suara Isashiki benar-benar sangat keras—hingga telinganya sempat berdengung sesaat. Isashiki juga baru tersadar bila disampingnya ada seorang gadis yang tak dia kenal, akhirnya hanya bisa kembali merona malu.

' _Sial! Aku lupa menahan diri! Bakamura sialan!'_ , gerutu Isashiki dalam hati.

"Berisik.", tangan Kominato kembali melayangkan jitakan, kali ini sasarannya adalah Sawamura.

" _Onii-san_!"

"Youichi, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum _kantoku_ marah. Biarkan saja orang bodoh ini yang bertanggung jawab.", Kominato berkata dengan santai, namun tangannya tetap bertengger di telinga Sawamura. Terdengan rintihan tidak jelas dari Sawamura karena telinganya tengah dianiaya.

"Baiklah. Oi _Bakamura_! Ayo kita kembali!"

" _Jaa_ … nona-nona, biarkan pria berjenggot ini yang mengantar kalian ke ruang kesehatan…", pamit Kominato pada Mouri dan Karasuma.

"Oi! Bagaimana denganku?! Jangan menginggalkanku!", panik Isashiki.

Sementara dua gadis itu hanya memandangi drama dadakan dalam diam.

"Ano… kau tidak harus mengantar kami ke ruang kesehatan—", ucap Mouri.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku akan mengantar kalian! Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak mengakibatkan cedera.

 **Kuramochi PoV**

" _Jaa_ … nona-nona, biarkan pria berjenggot ini yang mengantar kalian ke ruang kesehatan…", entah kenapa aku sempat merasakan ada yang mencurigakan dengan senyum Ryou- _san_.

"Oi! Bagaimana denganku?! Jangan menginggalkanku!", Jun- _san_ kelihatan sangat panik, apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja?

" _Nee_ Youichi, kau lihat ekspresinya tadi?", tanya Ryou- _san_ tepat ketika aku ingin membicarakan masalah ini.

"Entahlah. Aku belum bisa memastikan…", kulihat _Bakamura_ kembali berlari sambil meneriaki kami agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dasar _kouhai_ kurang ajar…

"Sepertinya… ada yang akan memasuki musim semi… khufufufuu…", ternyata benar. Ryou- _san_ menyadari sesuatu. Rasanya setelah ini Jun- _san_ akan mengalami banyak 'hal', terutama bila seorang Kominato Ryousuke yang ikut campur.

"Hyahaahaa! Kuharap Jun- _san_ tidak kerepotan! Hyahhaahaha!", akhirnya aku hanya bisa tergelak. Sejujurnya aku berharap jika Jun- _san_ mengalami banyak 'hal', lebih-lebih yang menggelikan.

"Hm, aku sangat menantikannya~", kulihat senyum Ryou-san semakin mencurigakan, mata sipitnya memicing seolah merencanakan sesuatu—aku jadi merinding. Semoga kau selamat, Jun- _san_. Hyahha!

"Sepertinya guru piket sedang tidak ada.", kata Mouri setibanya di ruang kesehatan.

"Akan kupanggilkan.", ucap Isashiki sembari berbalik namun tidak jadi.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau kembali pada teman-temanmu.", saran Karasuma.

"Che… mereka akan mengejekku jika aku tidak bisa menangani masalah ini.", gerutu Isashiki.

"Kau kan bisa pura-pura, lagipula kau sudah mengantar kami ke rung kesehatan. Soal mencari guru piket yang tidak ada itu lain masalah.", pendapat Mouri ada benarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Isashiki tidak—atau belum—mau meninggalkan mereka. Aku harus bertanggung jawab, pikir Isashiki.

Mouri yang menyadari respon Isashiki akhirnya mengambil inisiatif, "Ah! Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. _Jaa_ …", tanpa jeda Mouri pun melenggang keluar. Meninggalkan dua remaja (tanggung?) yang belum saling mengenal—kikuk.

"Cih! _Ahokaru_!", gerutu Karasuma. Sekarang apa? Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa begitu orang yang dikaguminya berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari tempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Isashiki sedang sibuk modar-mandir sambil mengomel tentang bagaimana keadaan Karasuma dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dirinya tidak berani memegang bahu Karasuma, tidak sanggup lebih tepatnya, karena baginya itu memalukan!

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Baka_! Aku harus bertanggung jawab! Pasti! Bagaimana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki dipertaruhkan? Kau tidak akan mengerti! Mereka pasti mengejekku—bla blab la…"

"Ta-tanggung jawab?", oh tidak! Mukaku pasti merona saat ini, pikir Karasuma.

"Huh?! Tentu sa—", Isashiki pun ikut merona setelah menyadari bahwa ucapannya bisa bermakna ambigu. Sial! Dia merona lebih parah! Suasana hening untuk sesaat, hingga Isashiki memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka obrolan.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kita tidak pernah sekelas?", Isashiki berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Dirinya jelas bukan tipe orang yang tahan dengan suasana hening, apalagi kikuk semacam ini.

"Sepertinya iya, kita tidak pernah sekelas.", _'tapi aku sering melihatmu'_ , tambah Karasuma dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia akan mengatakannya terang-terangan?

"Kau siapa? Aku Jun, Isashiki Jun.", ucap Isashiki sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Karasuma.

"A-aku Yuuko, Karasuma Yuuko.", balas Karasuma malu-malu. Ah! Dia besalaman! Bersalaman! Sungguh!

"Bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Isashiki- _san_?"

"Ah…rasanya terlalu formal.", Isashiki terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Tidak perlu pakai suffik – _san_."

"Jaa… Isashiki- _kun_?"

"Ya! Lebih enak didengar. Lalu—"

Srak.

Suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba itu memutus perkataan Isashiki..

"Wah..wah… Isashiki- _ **kun**_ … aku baru tahu jika kau pandai mengambil hati~", kata Kominato—si pembuka pintu—dengan sedikit bumbu sindiran.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?!", kilah Isashiki, tak lupa dengan nada tinggi dan _spit-_ nya mengarah pada Kominato.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena kau tidak segera kembali, kenapa lama sekali?", goda Kominato. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Ah, maafkan aku, apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?"

"Ti-tidak…", ucap Karasuma yang dibarengi dengan semprotan Isashiki, "Oi oi!"

"Hm~ bahkan _timing_ kalian bisa selaras. Kebetulan, Isashiki- _ **kun**_ …", Kominato kembali menekankan kata – _kun_ , "Siapa gadis yang jadi korbanmu ini? Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Ah, aku tidak menjadi korban, bahuku baik-baik saja."

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku Kominato Ryousuke.", ucap Kominato sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Karasuma.

"Karasuma Yuuko.", Karasuma membalas jabatan tangan Kominato. Mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama—lebih tepatnya Kominato sengaja menjabat tangan Karasuma lama-lama, untuk memprovokasi Isashiki. Berhasilkah?

"O-oi!"

Ya. Berhasil ternyata. buktinya terdengar suara tidak terima dari Isashiki.

"Ah! Maaf~ aku terlalu menghayati, rupanya. Kau boleh memanggilku Ryousuke.", ucapan Kominato semakin membuat mata Isashiki melotot.

"Eh? Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa… bagaimana jika s-saat ini aku panggil Kominato- _kun_ saja?"

"Fufufu… Boleh saja untuk **saat ini**. Nah, kenalkan, yang di sebelahku ini adalah _kouhai_ kita.", kata Kominato sambil menunjuk Kuramochi.

"Aku Kuramochi Youichi. Kelas 2-B.", Kuramochi turut mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Karasuma Yuuko. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuramochi- _kun_.", ucap Karasuma dengan anggukan yang sopan—menurut Kuramochi.

"Ah! _Senpai_ tidak perlu formal begitu…", ucap Kuramochi salah tingkah.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Isashiki- _kun_ ~ kita harus segera kembali ke lapangan, atau kau ingin _kantoku_ marah…", Kominato mengingatkan untuk segera kembali ke lapangan. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ayo, _minna_."

"Jaa, Karasuma- _senpai_!"

Setelah berpamitan, ternyata Isashiki tidak langsung mengikuti kedua rekannya untuk segera kembali ke lapangan. Masih terdiam di ruang kesehatan. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, ingin dia pastikan.

"A-ano…", Karasuma berniat memecah keheningan yang terjadi lagi. Kominato dan Kuramochi sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, sementara Isashiki masih berada di sana bersama Karasuma. Mouri? Entahlah, dia belum juga kembali sejak tadi.

"Hm?", Isashiki tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah… maaf, ada apa?"

' _seharusnya itu pertanyaanku…',_ batin Karasuma sambil meringis. "Eh…a-apa aku, eh maksudku kami boleh melihat kalian berlatih lagi lain waktu?", tanya Karasuma penuh harap. Dia malu jika harus jujur bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Isashiki lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu meminta izin juga tidak masalah. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau datang.", ucap Isashiki tanpa memikirkan apa yang barusaja dia ucapkan.

Karasuma merona setelahnya, "Benarkan? Aku akan melihat kalian berlatih besok setelah kegiatan _club_ ku selesai!", jawab Karasuma dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Oh-oke! Aku akan menunggu! _Jaa_!", Isashiki berpamitan dengan wajah yang juga merona. Dia sangat senang bisa mengenal seorang gadis, syukur jika dia mau lebih dekat dengan Isashiki yang sedang kurang perhatian dari gadis-gadis—karena biasanya hanya bisa didapatkan Miyuki dengan mudah.

" _Jaa_..", Karasuma melambaikan tangan hingga dia mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum—lebar—sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih merona.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok… hihihi…", ia tertawa kecil lalu tersadar jika dia sudah mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila. "Ah! Aku harus segera pulang! Hari ini _otou-san_ pulang lebih awal.", lalu dia bergegas kembali ke kelas mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang—melupakan Mouri. _'Sebaikya aku mampir kelapangan dulu…'_

"Ah! Yuu- _chan_! Kau di mana?!", Mouri mencari Karasuma di ruang kesehatan tapi dia tidak ada. ' _Sial, ponselku kutinggal di kelas! Kenapa tadi aku malah bertemu Hyuuga-sensei! Jadi lama, kan?!'_ , pikirnya.

Mouri menggerutu pelan ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia panggil Yuu- _chan_ di sana. Ia meninggalkannya berdua dengan pria aneh berjenggot—secara sengaja—untuk mencari Tsumugi- _sensei_ , guru piket yang menjaga ruang kesehatan. Karena tidak menemukannya, lalu Mouri berniat mencarinya di ruang guru, sayangnya secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan guru pendamping _club_ jurnalis, Hyuuga- _sensei_. Jadilah mereka berlama-lama (walau Mouri terpaksa) menghabiskan waktu di ruang guru untuk mendiskusikan projek masing-masing siswa dari _club_ jurnalis. Merepotkan sajaaa…

Lalu sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan sahabatnya di manapun! Di ruang kesehatan, di kantin, di taman belakang, tidak dia lihat rambut putihnya yang seperti _yuki-onna_ itu! _'AH! Apa dia kembali ke kelas, ya? Bodohnya! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku mencari di kelasnya?_ ', dia menyadari kebodohannya. Namun begitu tiba di kelas Mouri harus kembali kecewa karena tidak menemukan Karasuma. Hanya menemukan Chris, teman satu kelas waktu tahun lalu.

"Hei! Chris! Kau lihat Yuu- _chan_ atau tidak?", tanya Mouri pada teman sekelas Karasuma yang juga kebetulan bernama Yuu, tapi dia tidak tega memanggilnya 'Yuu- _chan'_ seperti yang dilakukannya pada si sahabat. Rasanya agak… tidak pantas saja, hahaha…

"Hm? Aku tidak melihatnya, aku juga baru sampai di kelas.", Chris sudah tidak heran lagi jika Mouri sering mencari Karasuma atau sekedar berkunjung ke kelas 3-D. Pemandangan biasa, mengingat dia adalah orang paling dekat dengan Karasuma. Dulu dia bahkan sempat khawatir, jangan-jangan Karasuma tidak pernah bicara dengan temannya yang lain sejak mereka beda kelas? Karenanya, sebagai orang yang duduk di depan bangku Karasuma, Chris menjadi orang pertama yang dia interogasi tentang keadaan Karasuma selama dia tidak di kelas ini.

"Haaa… kemana perginya anak itu!", keluh gadis bersurai marun. Dia bingung. _'Jangan-jangan dia nekad kembali ke lapangan!_ ', pikirnya khawatir. Lalu dia melihat Chris hendak melangkah keluar kelas, "Kau mau ke lapangan lagi, Chris?"

"Iya. Aku harus memberikan menu latihan yang baru untuk _pitcher_ kami. Ada apa?"

"Aku ikut, aku mau mencari Yuu- _chan_ di sana.", walau dia ragu akan menamukannya, tapi yasudahlah.

"Baiklah.", lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Mouri, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau menginjak kakiku.", ucap Chris dengan nada datar. Apa iya? Lalu dia alihkan pandangan ke bawah… Oh, iya, ternyata Mouri memang menginjaknya…

" _Gomen_ … hehehee aku sedang kepikiran projek anggota _club_ jurnalis…", Mouri pun membungkuk sejenak untuk meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepala kikuk.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula tidak terasa seperti diinjak.", balas Chris yang cukup memukul hati Mouri—secara hiperbolis.

' _hei?! Apa dia sedang mengejekku yang ehem, kurang tinggi dan sedikit mini? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!'_ , batin Mouri sambil menaikkan alisnya tajam. "Ahahaaa… benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus program menaikkan berat badan… ahahaha.", dia membalas ucapan Chris dengan nada sinis.

"Heehh… ada-ada saja… jangan-jangan karena itu kau sering melamun?"

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang aku sedang memikirkan projek _club_ jurnalis!", Mouri mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak kecil.

"Pfft… lalu apa?"

"Aku mendapat tugas meliput—bukan, lebih tepatnya aku mendapat tugas untuk mengambil gambar _club_ _baseball_."

"Oh… kebetulan sekali, lalu apa yang kau bingungkan? Kulihat kau cukup sering datang kelapangan untuk men- _stalking_ kami."

"Bukan kalian! Tapi cuma Miyuki—ups!"

"Hmmph! Aku tahu.", Chris tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapan, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Aku harus mengambil 'foto keren', begitu kata Hyuuga- _sensei_. Keren yang seperti apa? Aku tidak paham!"

"Hyuuga- _sensei_ memang sedikit eksentrik, gayanya juga unik.", jawaban Chris sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Yang benar saja… beliau itu lebih dari 'sedikit' eksentrik, tapi sangaaaaaat absurd!", dia meluapkan kekesalan pada Chris yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Astaga, pria ini sudah melebihi batas seorang _gentleman_!

"Kau kan tinggal memotret mereka."

"Tapi tidak ada yang keren selain Miyuki- _kun_! Mungkin aku hanya akan memotret Miyuki- _kun_ banyak-banyak."

"Ehem, mungkin sebaiknya kau sekali-kali ikut menjadi _manager_ sepertiku, jadi bisa tahu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda…", saran Chris. Benar juga, dia berniat menerima tawaran itu. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya saat ini! Dia harus menemukan Karasuma!

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di lapangan. Chris berlari kecil kearah _manager_ _club_ yang lain untuk menyampaikan entah apa itu—oh lihat! Ada beberapa pemain yang dia lihat tadi saat bersama Karasuma, si pink bermata sipit dan rambut hijau lumut. _'Pfft… rambut yang aneh… pink dan lumut. Kombinasi yang unik!',_ Mouri terkikik sambil membatin keunikan duo-lumut-pink.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, berharap mendapati sekelebat rambut putih panjang yang mungkin terselip diantara penonton lain atau di dekat-dekat pohon… Lagi. Dia harus kembali lagi merasakan kecewa karena tidak menemukan Karasuma. _'Hhh… aku pulang saja.'_ , Mouri putus asa, berniat untuk pulang saja.

"Mouri! Kau mau pulang sekarang?", tanya Chris ketika melihat Mouri beranjak meninggalkan lapangan.

"Iya… tidak menemukan Yuu- _chan_ , Miyuki- _kun_ juga tidak ada… tidak menarik ah..."

"Yasudah… tadi aku sempat berbicara dengan salah satu _kouhai_ yang melihat Karasuma, katanya tadi dia memang ke sini."

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana dia?"

"Sudah pulang."

"Hhhh… yasudah aku pulang saja. _Jaaa_ "

"Hm. Hati-hati.", setelah berpamitan dia langsung berlari kembali ke kelas.

' _Pulang, lalu mandi, lalu email Yuu-chan. Ah! Aku belum mengecek ponselku! Bodoh!'_ , batinnya sambil menepuk jidat. Sesampainya di kelas Mouri buru-buru mengambil ponsel untuk melihat _email_ masuk—oh! "Ada! Satu pesan dari Yuu- _chan_!"

To: **hikaruru06  
** from: **fakeyukionna**  
subject: **pulang**

 _Baka_ -hikaru! Kau meninggalkanku  
lama sekali. Pasti sengaja!  
aku harus pulang,  
 _tou-chan_ pulang lebih awal.  
Jaa

 **PS** : tapi aku senang kau tinggal  
lama-lama tadi xp

To: **fakeyukionna**  
from: **hikaruru06**  
subject: **re** : **pulang**

Yuu- _chan_! Kupikir kau menghilang  
diculik pria berjenggot yang tadi!  
Aku sampai mencarimu ke lapangan!  
 _Baka_!

 **PS** : Kau harus dan WAJIB menceritakannya  
padaku! Aku akan menerormu malam ini!

To: **hikaruru06**  
from: **fakeyukionna**  
subject: re: **re** : **pulang**

Coba saja. Ponsel kumatikan sampai besok.  
aku ada kencan dengan _tou-chan_ malam ini.

 **PS** : besok saja di sekolah, _ahokaru_  
 _jaa_

 **Mouri PoV**

Aku tersenyum membaca _chat_ kami. Kau lihat? Yuu- _chan_ di dunia nyata sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yuu- _chan_ di dunia _email_! Kenapa dia begitu pendiam sementara ketika menulis pesan dia bisa memakai bahasa yang cukup kurang ajar seperti ini? Aku akan bertanya padanya besok! Kumasukkan ponselku dalam saku setelah mengetik balasan untuk Yuu- _chan_.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:** -Ringtone Alarmku

Satu jam yang lalu Karasuma barusaja pulang dari acara kencannya dengan sang ayah. Novel yang ia inginkan sudah ada ditangan—hadiah kencan dari ayah—dan baru ia baca judulnya saja. Pikirannya tidak fokus, melamun. Dia masih terbayang tentang pertemuannya dengan Isashiki di ruang kesehatan. Ia tersenyum sendiri, tubuhnya ada di sini—kamarnya—tapi hatinya melayang entah kemana, mungkin masih di ruang kesehatan?

" _Nee-chan_ ~ ooooi~ kau masih di sana?", sapa Miyuki yang baru saja tiba, tapi disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Biasanya? Karasuma akan langsung mengomel begitu melihat sosok Miyuki yang masih sedikit menyembul dari pintu kamarnya.

"…", Karasuma masih saja tersenyum, bahkan sekarang giginya malah terlihat karena dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang kian merekah, Miyuki semakin heran. Lalu dia putuskan untuk menarik pipi kiri sepupunya.

"Awwh!", keluh Karasuma sambil mengusap pipinya. "Apa maumu, _Bakazuya_! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk membaca?! Jangan mengganggu! Hussh! Sana pergi!", usir Karasuma. Sedangkan Miyuki hanya memandang datar.

" _Nee-chan_ , aku yakin kau pasti sudah memiliki kemampuan membaca melebihi para jenius di luar sana…", puji Miyuki dengan nada mengejek. Bagaimana maksudnya?

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata bisa membaca buku yang terbalik. Kau pasti sangat hebat!"

"Eh?", lalu Karasuma memandangi novel ditangannya. _'Sial… terbalik!',_ batin Karasuma menahan malu.

"Hahahaha! Harusnya tadi kufoto saja kau! Hahaha!", Miyuki mentertawakan Karasuma secara berlebihan—sampai berguling-guling di karpet bulu berwarna hitam.

Duk.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang membentur meja duduk di samping ranjang Karasuma. Oh, kepala Miyuki rupanya.

"Aduh! Kepalaku! Siapa orang bodoh yang menaruh meja di sini?!", omel Miyuki sambil mengelus kepalaya yang barusaja terantuk meja.

"Rasakan! Lagipula meja itu sudah di sana sejak kau belum pernah menginjakkan kakimu di sini.", Karasuma melanjutkan acara membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda karena melamun.

Miyuki beranjak dari duduknya menuju _windowseat_ yang diduduki Karasuma. Seenaknya saja dia langsung duduk disebelahnya, padahal Karasuma sedang berselanjar.

"Sakit!", telapak Karasuma sempat tertindih pantat Miyuki yang tiba-tiba saja duduk. Sambil bersungut, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi bersila, bersandar menghadap Miyuki, lalu lanjut membaca novelnya.

" _Nee-chan_!"

"Huh?", balas Karasuma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel _Half Wild_ di tangannya.

"Tadi siang aku sepertinya melihatmu di sekitar lapangan—"

"Tidak! Kau salah lihat."

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!", protes Miyuki.

"Aku tidak pergi kelapangan _baseball_!", Karasuma bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa dia memang tidak pergi kelapangan. Jangan sampai _Bakazuya_ tahu jika selama ini dia sering mencuri pandang Isashiki diam-diam.

"He~ benarkah? Kalau kau tadi dilapangan _baseball_?", Miyuki tersenyum jahil, sukses memancing Karasuma. Padahal, mana dia tahu jika sepupunya tadi ada di sekitar lapangan _baseball_.

"A-apa?!", Karasuma juga baru tahu jika Miyuki tidak tahu-menahu jika dia sempat ada insiden di sekitar lapangan _baseball_.

"Aku tadi ingin bilang, kalau aku sepertinya melihatmu di sekitar lapangan voli. _Nee-chan_ juga ikut _club_ voli?"

' _Entah harus bersyukur atau sedih, ternyata Bakazuya tidak peka…'_ , batin Karasuma. "Mana mau aku ikut olah raga selain pelajaran wajib? Aku tidak suka. Melelahkan…", Karasuma menjawab sekenanya setelah berhasil menenangkan kepanikannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di sana?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu? Kau tidak dengar tadi ada _band_ Seido yang sedang latihan tampil?"

"Eh? Jadi suara bising-bising tadi berasal dari _club_ musik, ya? Kukira apa…", dengan enteng dia bilang bahwa itu adalah suara bising. Tidak sopan.

"Enak saja!", protes Karasuma sambil memukul Miyuki dengan novel yang di pegang.

"Aduh! Jangan memukul kepalaku lagi!", Miyuki kembali merasakan sakit di bagian yang sempat terantuk meja tadi. "Apa _nee-chan_ juga ikut tampil?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa bersorak untukmu~"

"Hiiiy… aku semakin tidak mau berada di panggung!", membayangkan dirinya diteriaki Miyuki. Tidak tidak. Itu bukan ide bagus. Lagipula, dia tipe orang yang demam panggung.

"Daripada kau hanya menyanyi di kamar mandi—"

"APA?! Jadi kau berani masuk kamarku saat aku sedang mandi?!"

"Hehehe~ aku juga pernah masuk saat _nee-chan_ sedang tidur, _nee-chan_ masih ingat dengan _ringtone_ _alarm_ _nee-chan_ yang tiba-tiba berubah? Aku yang menggantinya… Pupupu…", Miyuki baru saja membongkar salah satu ulah jahilnya.

"Hooo~ jadi kau yang sudah mengganti _ringtone_ ponselku dengan suara kambing, huh?! Anak pintar~ Mengatur _alarm_ agar berbunyi jam 11 tepat…", Karasuma tersenyum kelewat manis. "Apa kau tidak tahu? _Alarm_ ponselku berdering keras saat kelas sedang sunyi karena ulangan… hampir saja Akabane- _sensei_ menyita ponselku—"

" _Go-gomen, nee-chan_ … aku h-hanya bercanda… _naa_?", Miyuki tertawa kikuk melihat perubahan ekspresi sepupunya yang menjadi begitu dingin.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, Miyuki- _kun_ ~ tapi nanti, setelah aku 'mencium' keningmu~ Kemarilah… Menurutlah pada _onee-chan_ ~", Karasuma berkata manis, tetapi tangannya memegang ensiklopedi supertebal yang siap dia gunakan untuk 'mencium' jidat Miyuki.

"H-hiiii… _nee-chan_ kau menyeramkan! _Go-gomen_! Aku hanya bercanda… maafkan aku! Waaa!", dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ensiklopedi yang dipegang Karasuma melayang lurus menuju jidat Miyuki, namun beruntung bagi Miyuki yang masih sempat menyelamatkan jidatnya. Dengan tidak elitnya mereka berteriak-teriak saling melempar ejekan. Hingga membuat Pak Karasuma yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu jengah.

' _Mereka berisik sekali. Ah! Ponsel Yuuko-chan bergetar…kenapa dia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini?'_ , kemudian Pak Karasuma ke lantai dua untuk menyerahkan ponsel Karasuma yang tertinggal—bukan berniat untuk melerai mereka, bukan.

"Yuuko- _chan_. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ponsel—uffft!", Pak Karasuma yang berniat memberikan ponsel Karasuma yang tertinggal di meja ruang tamu pun turut tekena imbasnya. Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat tepat di wajah, untung hanya bantal.

 **Benar-benar TBC**


End file.
